


Takahiro Academy: Dark Squadron

by SoraZar



Series: Takahiro Academy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraZar/pseuds/SoraZar
Relationships: Takeshi Haru/Nakamura Seiji
Series: Takahiro Academy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928002





	Takahiro Academy: Dark Squadron

Takeshi Haru was sixteen.  
He was almost an adult, but certainly not ready for the many changes that had turned him around  
life of one hundred and eighty degrees.  
And that was still not all.  
Five weeks after the merry wedding of Mrs. Takeshi Naomi with the director of the Takahiro Academy, he sat  
her son in a car that climbed to a plot of land surrounded by a high wall.  
The land of this private school was located on a hill behind a town whose name Haru didn't remember, all he knew was that it was far enough from his native Okinawa, on a completely different island. In fact, this small town was located on an island, where there was hardly room for two such towns. The academy was built on the highest point of the island.  
Now he was sitting in the back next to his mother, looking out the window, with an expression that said, I don't care, just don't eat me.  
He didn't notice his mother's caring glances at him. She didn't like her son's frown.  
She assumed he was frowning because he had lost his dispute with his stepfather and had to study at his academy. He fought very fiercely with him to ensure that his life did not undergo any further changes, she understood that their marriage was enough to derail his son's experienced order.  
Although he had never known his real father, he hated any man near her.  
From the beginning, he didn't understand Kyousuk, her husband. He tried to get closer to him, saying that if he had been working with children for so many years, he could find his way to him. But Haru did not respond positively to his suggestions. He was used to seeing his enemy in his stepfather.  
The newlywed Mrs. Takahiro knew her son well. By marrying, Haru felt she had left him. That it's not the most important thing to her anymore. She hoped the new environment, the new classmates, would help him make friends, and perhaps both 'her men' would understand a little if he gave them enough space. That's why she agreed, when Takahiro came up with the offer to study, family peace and Haru's education was reason enough.  
Haru only stopped resisting when she started persuading him herself. He finally nodded at everything. School, for months under the supervision of a hated stepfather, moving so far from it. She knew it wasn't easy for him. But every mother wants the best for her child, and Takahiro Naomi believed that the best for Haru was this.  
Haru narrowed his eyes as the car stopped in front of the gate. He studied the inscription 'Takahiro Academy' above the entrance. The school itself was not visible from the gate.  
After a while, the car started again. The driveway zigzagged through a landscaped park with lots of trees. Although autumn had just begun, nature looked kind, almost spring.  
But Haru's mood was at freezing. And its owner did not rule out further reductions.  
The academy building soon began to appear among the trees. Haru had already seen photos of his stepfather's school, so he wasn't surprised that he didn't look like the schools he'd seen in the cities.  
"It kind of reminds me of the European style," said Haru's mother. "Those famous English schools. Kyousuke said the architecture appealed to him a lot. He brought the architect directly from London. "  
Haru scanned the school and had to admit that if his stepfather had tried to imprint some English austerity on this piece of beautiful Japanese nature, he had succeeded. In fact, when he thought about what he knew, he succeeded in everything.  
Despite his apparent hatred, he married Mrs. Takeshi, which Haru did not approve of, and won his studies at this damn school. Although mainly because his wife supported him.  
Haru took it from her like a blow to the waist and gave up.  
He lost the fight, but did not intend to stop fighting.  
They soon stopped in front of the main entrance, among the cars of the other parents who had brought their children. Mrs. Takahiro looked around for her husband. Almost immediately, a tall, bespectacled young man hurried toward her, his long blond hair tied in a ponytail.  
"Welcome to the academy, Takahiro-sama," he bowed. "My name is Kida Tetsuo. I am Takahira's personal assistant and secretary. I have instructions to accompany you to the office, please follow me. "  
Then he looked at Haru. Curiously.  
"You must be Takeshi Haru. "Welcome," he said amiably. "If you have a problem and don't want to discuss it with the director, contact me."  
Mrs. Takahiro glanced at her son, noticing his eyes as he looked at the director's assistant. She took advantage of his habit to wait before answering and quickly took the floor:  
"Your offer to my son is generous, Sidan. I'm sure he'll use it when needed. I just hope it doesn't bother you. "  
The assistant quickly denied any harassment and led them both inside the building.  
The building seemed much larger to Haru from the inside than from the outside. She almost felt dizzy from the high ceilings, but he guessed that getting used to the size of the school would probably be the least problem.  
The entrance hall looked more like the courtyard of a castle, without the colorful curtains and huge windows that let in light, it would have looked gloomy.  
Haru wouldn't admit it, but he was fascinated by the environment. If he hadn't been forced to study here, he wouldn't have resented it. But that's how he was determined not to get used to it, let alone even like school. Natruc.  
Yes, Takeshi Haru was a mallet the world had never seen.  
The fact that a modern elevator appeared behind one curtain surprised him. He expected them to climb the huge staircase in the middle of the hall. He admitted that he would not like to step on them. They went to the first floor, Kida's assistant remarked: "For the comfort of our guests, the principal had elevators built in some parts of the school before the academy opened. Stairs are fully functional and in good condition, like all buildings, but few want to fight them several times a day, especially when they are in a hurry. It is a terrain for a good physicist.  
Although, Takeshi-kun seems to be able to do it. "  
"It would have to be tried," Haru remarked.  
Kida smiled and knocked. Then he came in and led Haru and his mother inside.  
They found themselves in a study.  
Wood paneling, tasteful curtains, and paintings betrayed the hand of a good architect. Several shelves around the walls were filled with books. Photo or painting hung in frames here and there. The most striking thing in the room, however, was the large mahogany desk. The man behind him had to command respect, which is what the director of such a large institution is all about.  
To the left of the table hung an image that Haru had not noticed at first. After looking at other parts of the room for a moment, his gaze reached him and did not evoke pleasant feelings.  
Haru felt all his hair stand up behind his neck as he looked at him. He had no idea why he felt so ugly, he looked away from the painting and began to look at something else.  
Several maps hung on the opposite wall.  
A detailed map of the Japanese islands in the middle of two large depictions of the whole world, one historical, the other the latest edition. Haru turned his attention to them now to calm down a little.  
When he recovered, he shot his eyes at his mother. She looked carried away. She obviously liked the academy. She did it to him as soon as their guide left.  
"Haru, it's beautiful here!" She said enthusiastically. "I'm sure you'll like it here, you'll see. Maybe you'll find friends or a girl, the academy is mixed… But promise not to break, ”her jubilant tone changed to urgency.  
"I don't need friends," Haru growled.  
"I hope you're not serious, Haru-kun," came the door from which the assistant had disappeared. "Without friends you will be very lonely. Your life would be poor. "  
The headmaster walked over to Haru's mother and kissed her lightly on the cheek.  
"Welcome, Naomi. How do you like it here? ”He asked his wife.  
"I'm excited," she said simply. "I wish I could study here if I were younger. Maybe Haru will change her mind, it's very nice here. "  
"And you didn't see everything by far," Takahiro said cheerfully. "Even before our wedding, they finally finished a small theater. A generous gift from one of the parents enabled many repairs and its construction. I'll show you before you leave. "  
"I'm looking forward to it," Mrs. Takahiro smiled. Then she turned to her son, who was stabbing the man at her side with a hostile look.  
"Don't frown, please," she asked. "I'm sure you'll get used to it and eventually you'll like it, you'll see."  
"I can see it now," Haru muttered to himself. Fortunately, his mother did not hear him.  
Noticing his stepping, searching gaze on his stepfather, he frowned again and turned his head away to avoid the usual eye-fighting.  
He noticed that his mother was looking at THE picture…  
He realized that as he dealt with the feelings that the strange work evoked in him, he did not know what was actually depicted on him. He overcame the restlessness and stood beside her.  
He tried to ignore his hair tingling again in the back of his head, examining the image carefully.  
There was a battle on the plain, under a sky covered with black clouds. The painter very realistically depicted an army of beings, albeit human in appearance, with black wings.  
'Angels?' Haru thought. Kým Who are they fighting with? ’  
He studied the painting, bit by bit, paying attention to the details.  
The 'angels' wore shiny dark armor and large swords or spears in their hands. Some had their wings outstretched, trying to fight in the air, while others floated on their backs like a lavish dark cloak. The battlefield was littered with the bodies of the defeated, but Haru did not miss the fact that only the winged were among the dead. And he still hadn't identified their opponents. Angel warriors were the only beings in the picture.  
'As if the enemy — invisible?' Hara thought, completely forgetting the terror that instinct had swept over him at the first sight of the painting. The image, despite his feelings, fascinated him.  
Confused, he examined every bit he had seen, looking for at least one different warrior. After a moment, he straightened up and rubbed his eyes. He began to feel tired.  
"Do you like it?" The headmaster said. "A remarkable work, isn't it?"  
"Yes," said Mrs. Takahiro. "I don't think I've ever seen him. Who painted it? ”  
Haru looked back, noticing how his stepmother's face frowned before he put on his usual calm expression.  
"His name was Toda Reiji. He studied here years ago. He gave me his last painting, which he created… before his death. ”  
"Oh my God," said the lady with participation. "So your student? And what happened to him? Disease?"  
"You could say yes," Takahiro sighed, turning away. He walked to the window and looked out. "Like some other artists, he was unfortunately very hypersensitive. Mentally unstable. After graduating, he broke through, his art exhibited, albeit mainly abroad. He couldn't stand the enormous pressure that was coming at him from all sides. He did not trust medicines or doctors, paranoia was part of his illness. So the treatment was useless. I wanted to help him, but in the end he stopped trusting me too. He one day solved the feeling of being alone, abandoned and surrounded by enemies, haunted by hallucinations, by suicide. They found him hanged in the bedroom. "  
"That's terrible," the woman gasped. She turned to her son, still shocked.  
"Haru, you have to promise me you'll never try to do anything!" She blurted out. "Even if you don't feel like you're alone! That's not true, you have us! "  
Haru lowered his eyes to hide from her a flash of displeasure caused by the phrase 'you have us.' He took her hands and looked into his mother's eyes. He promised in a firm voice, "I promise I won't do anything. You do not have to worry. I will not leave you. ”“ I will not leave you alone, only with HIM, ”he added in his mind.  
"If anything ever happens, it won't be my will, will it?" He said.  
Apparently it calmed his mother, she hugged his son briefly.  
Haru glanced over her shoulder at her… and stopped.  
Now, from a distance, he finally noticed that the angels were attacking a hill and its summit, shrouded in clouds. Something seemed strange to him, but he couldn't, probably because of fatigue, determine what it was. He shook his head and said he would look at the painting again.  
"So, what's the plan now?" Mrs. Takahiro asked. She wanted to cheer up her husband, so she tried to divert attention to something else.  
"Yes," the headmaster recovered, "let's move on to practical matters. Haru-kun? ”He addressed the boy. He tore the tired look away from the painting.  
"Before the other students start going there, go to the admissions office and pick up your study papers. It's upstairs here. Then come back here, we'll go for a snack. "  
Haru didn't bother to answer, just nodded and headed for the door.  
Mrs. Takahiro smiled at her husband as the door slammed shut behind her offspring.  
"You don't even know how grateful I am to have such patience with him."  
"Rebellious youth needs either a firm hand or great patience. His reluctance to accept me was probably due to the fact that he never had to compete with you for his father. He's always been the only man in your life, which I quite envy. I also loved my mother, but I grew up with my father and four brothers. I know you're a great mother, exceptional. But Haru can see that he lacked male authority. He'll have strict professors here, me, over time, the little shortage will catch up. He is no longer a child, he is a young man, he has to start behaving like that. "  
The lady lowered her head and thought for a moment.  
"I hope this place has a good effect on him," she said at last. "I know you'll take care of him. It's true that he has to behave in proportion to his age, he is no longer a little boy, "she sighed. "He grew up so fast."  
The headmaster smiled and hugged his wife. He knew well how to divert her mind.  
"Admissions office, admissions office," Haru growled under his nose as he walked down the long corridor. He passed a lot of doors, with various signs, but the admissions office had none. The soft carpet muffled his footsteps, so he was terrified when someone coughed behind his back. He turned sharply.  
When he found out who was behind him, he closed his eyes for a moment.  
"Kida-senpai," he breathed, "I never heard '."  
"Oh, did I scare you?" The director's assistant smiled. "I am sorry. Are you looking for a recruitment office? ”  
Haru nodded.  
"Right behind you," he pointed to one of Kid's doors. "Number four."  
"Thank you," Haru said. "Is it all so tangled here?"  
"Not at all," the young man laughed. "You won't even get it in a few days. Plus, you'll get a map of the school in the office. So go, the others will flock there after the snack. The queue is always almost all the way down the hall. ”  
"Thanks," Haru repeated. For some reason, his stepfather's assistant liked him. He studied him for a moment before realizing that he was actually staring at him rather rude.  
"Well, I'd rather go," he stammered, and when he realized he was blushing, he longed to sink to the ground floor at least, because under Kid's nice understanding he felt embarrassed, like a little boy caught who knows what.  
"I'll see you later," the young man nodded goodbye and went his way.  
Haru inhaled a few times before knocking on the office door.  
"Next!" Came a woman's voice almost immediately. He came in.  
The older woman, with a tight haircut and a stern expression, looked at Haru through the rims of her glasses. He guessed she didn't like it because she frowned.  
"What do you want?" She asked sternly.  
"The principal sent me for my study papers," he explained.  
"Ah," she said. "Name?"  
"Takeshi Haru," Haru replied, wishing to be anywhere else, especially away from this lady. Her cold gaze bored almost to his stomach, beginning to feel like a refrigerator.  
He lowered his eyes to the table and saw a plate with the words:  
"Namikawa Asuka - housekeeper."  
"Here you have a map of the school and a teaching schedule," she began to spread out various papers in front of him, You can choose four, then put them in your free time. Fill in the library application, hand it over to the librarian, if possible by the end of next week. From this list, "he put another piece of paper in front of Haru," choose a sport, it will be included in your grade from the gym. The list of textbooks must have come to you by mail, ”she shot another look at the boy over the rim of her glasses.  
Haru froze again, but overcame it and said,  
"Yes, I already have the textbook. Can I ask…"  
"Sure," she nodded and reached for another stack of papers, Haru just closed his eyes and saw in his mind that he was leaving with a stack of forms. "What are you interested in?"  
"I wanted to ask where I'm going to live."  
Haru thought no one could frown anymore. Mrs. Namikawa assured him that he was wrong.  
"The director will tell you," she said. "He told me he would take care of your housing himself. Otherwise, apart from your relationship, you are the same student as the others and therefore the same rules apply to you. The boys 'dormitory is at the South Tower, the girls' at the North. Students are prohibited from attending colleges of the opposite sex. Yes, you have school rules here, I almost forgot.  
Read it carefully so that you cannot excuse yourself for sinning out of ignorance… "  
The woman smiled at the remark, and Haru could barely overcome the urge to knock. He didn't know that the housekeeper's smile could be even scarier than those frowns.  
"Well, that's almost everything. Sign here, ”she pulled a piece of paper from a terribly thick stack of papers and handed it to him.  
Haru reached for the pencil and scanned the headline.  
'Declaration of commencement of studies,' stood there. Haru signed and the housekeeper finally released him.  
He breathed loudly in the hallway.  
"Then I don't want to see this until a year later," he growled, knocking. "And it will be soon anyway."  
A familiar laugh made him look up.  
"I know how Namikawa-san affects students, but try not to make these remarks out loud. There will be two of her nieces in your class this year, and neither of them would let you go on their own. ”  
Kida was obviously having fun. He stood leaning against a pillar by the stairs, as if waiting for Haru.  
Haru blushed again, this time embarrassed that he had been caught. Then he looked up, wanting to say something.  
Kida waved.  
"I will not quote you anywhere, do not worry. So. Do you have everything? ”  
"Except for the information about my new home, yeah, I have everything," Haru picked up a stack of papers. Immediately, he could barely catch what the spectacled young man had thrown at him unexpectedly.  
Two keys shuddered in his palm. The number two hundred was written on a plastic tag.  
"The big key is from the South Tower," Kida remarked, detaching himself from the balustrade. "The other one from your room. It looks like you won't have a roommate, according to the list of students, not all rooms will be occupied this year. But the headmaster told me you were quite a loner… ”he tossed and watched the black-haired boy, who looked uncertain.  
According to what his superior had told him about his stepson, he judged that he was very closed and rather hostile to his surroundings - especially men's. But the moment they first met, Haru was fascinated. He decided to get his own picture of him. He did not want to judge the boy on the basis of someone else's observation.  
"Come with me," he said, walking to the elevator. He stopped short, and Haru looked toward the headquarters.  
"I have to take you to the dormitory and then to the dining room. The director says he'll show your mother our new theater. You'll meet for a snack. "  
"Thanks," Haru muttered. He followed Kid into the elevator, thinking about his willingness to help him. Since they didn't know each other at all, he decided it was because of the director.  
Did he be surprised to feel something like… disappointment?  
'I'm tired, that's what he thought,' he thought, ruffling his hair. "I need to sleep."  
"Tired?" He asked Kid, who apparently missed.  
"Yeah. I don't like to travel, so I'm quite sleepy, "admitted Haru.  
"Your parents usually leave after lunch, so you'll probably rest easy."  
The elevator stopped, and Kida immediately headed for the dark red curtains at the back of the hall. Haru hurried to keep up. The windows cast enough light into the hallway where they stood. Haru looked outside, finding a long, two-story building in the middle of a carefully landscaped park. He looked at Kidu questioningly.  
"There are classes," the young man explained, heading for the door, partly covered by a curtain. "We also have a library and a large study, both here, in the main building. The gyms are outside, in the pavilions. ”  
"Mom said school was mixed," Haru suggested. He noticed the girls on arrival, only the deaf and the blind would overlook the split groups. But he wondered if they would be divided in teaching as well. He would welcome it, the girls overtook him last school… And no wonder.  
Haru's black hair and strange silvery gray eyes could do their thing. Moreover, before, when he was not such a grumbler, Haru seemed sympathetic and kind. He had his charm, there was no denying it.  
Not that he was never interested in girls, but now he didn't want to deal with it. His plan only included trying to get out of school. So that the director wants it himself. Love affairs or even love would complicate his plans a lot.  
"Teaching is common," said the young man, understanding where Haru was going with his remark. "Actually, you and the girls are only divided within hostels and some classes. For example, physical education and sports. Have you already chosen sports and optional subjects? ”  
"Not yet," Haru muttered, lowering his eyes to the papers in his hand. "I received the lists, but there was no time to think about it. "Actually, he's stopped lately, shaking his head as Kida looked at him curiously. "Nothing. I'm just really tired, nothing more. "  
"Okay," Kida nodded understandingly. He froze that he wouldn't know what the whole sentence Haru hadn't finished sounded like. But he knew it was about his private life, which, it was clear to him, had undergone too many changes at once lately.  
'I've been given time to think,' Haru thought sadly, 'but not time, let alone a chance to do anything about it. They put me in front of a finished thing, as if I had no right to say anything! ‘He clenched his fingernails angrily in his palm, the short pain recovering. He controlled himself and looked at the surroundings to come up with other thoughts.  
They passed a large room, similar to the main hall, but much smaller. He noticed the elevator.  
"Professors have their rooms here. I come here, I live with my grandmother down in town. She is already old, so I help her as much as possible. This door leads to the boy's hostel. Each dormitory has a capacity of 50 double rooms. That means a hundred students on campus. This year, over a hundred students will study here, including 78 boys. You will definitely not be here alone, ”Kida grinned cheerfully and unlocked the dorm door.  
Haru counted for a moment, then said: "So only half the school is occupied, if that's taken?"  
"Originally, only one sex was expected," Kida admitted. "However, when the school management found out that both boys and girls were reporting, a dormitory had to be built. Here, "he pointed aside," is the winter locker room. Students put coats and shoes here, and when it cools down, we'll open it. "  
"Where does that door lead?" Haru asked. He pointed to the other end of the hall.  
"Escape exit, in case of fire," Kida replied. "The first year lives here on the ground floor. The second is on the first floor and the third on the last. There are no elevators on the tracks, but I don't think that's such a problem. The whole dormitory is actually furnished the same, there are rooms and a common room on each floor, only the cloakroom on the ground floor is shared, as well as the bathrooms. ”  
The view of minimal privacy in Harua's bathroom startled him a little, but he said nothing.  
He looked around as they climbed the stairs. Although the school looked harsh and almost cold from the outside, at least the boys' dormitory seemed cozy and full of light. A row of windows let in the sun's rays and the walls were lightly plastered. The students' rooms were located on one side only.  
"Come and see, Takeshi-kun," Kida urged. "Look at it here until the others are here. Then there will be no such peace. I remember getting on. I've been here since the second year. "  
"Is it long?" Haru asked. Kida, despite his judgment of his true intentions in helping, found him very sympathetic. His firm decision not to make friends at this school was getting its first small cracks. So small he didn't intend to admit them yet.  
"I finished a year ago. Now I'm studying psychology remotely and working here to help my family a little. Education at this school is not free, "Kida sighed, to himself rather than in response, and headed down the hall.  
Haru inspected the common room with the TV, play area, and found that the shelves in the library contained a decent collection of manga and fiction.  
"Well, now I'll show you your room. You seem to fall asleep standing up, ”Kida informed him sympathetically, escorting Haru back to the stairs. There was another room on the ground floor of the cloakroom.  
He unlocked Haru and found that his luggage had already been brought here. He looked around.  
The room was as bright as any other, the wooden furniture carefully maintained, including a desk, a swivel chair, a small bookcase, a wardrobe, and, of course, a bedside table. In the corner next to Haru's cabinet, he registered a sink with a mirror.  
A pile of linen and duvets lay on the pelvis. Haru noticed a ticket on it:  
"Laundry change once a week, laundry open on Mondays and Wednesdays, from 8 am to 11 am."  
"Does the academy have its own laundry room?" He asked aloud.  
"No, that's what laundry is called here," he said from the door of Kid. "Students do their own bedding, the used bedding is then taken from the collection to the laundry down in the city. When you get up on Monday next week, take off your sheets and put them in a bag, just like duvets. He who is destined that week to collect the sheets, then delivers clean. It's not a science, you'll see for yourself. It works the same way with washing clothes, but they are sent on Wednesdays. "  
"What do the uniforms look like?" Haru asked. "I hope I don't look like a stripper."  
Kida laughed.  
"You are number. No, you won't be like a stripper… wait, I had a photo with me, Here, ”he handed Haru a photo. "Recently my classmate sent it to me, we took a photo together on the last day. One of the boys died recently, "he pointed to the picture," it's actually the only picture we have with him. It occurred to Soutu to send it out as a reminder. "  
"That's nice of him," Haru remarked. Among the other three blondes, he looked for Kidu in the picture. He looked different in a black uniform with blue trim, much shorter hair and no glasses. But most of all, Haru was relieved that the uniform wouldn't really make him a "stripper."  
"Thanks," Kid returned the picture, asking,  
"Where can I get a uniform?"  
"Tomorrow the laundry collection will open, it is also a warehouse. You are entitled to three complete summer and three winter uniforms. You have to be careful, because in case of damage you will be charged for the repair. "  
"Sure," Haru nodded. With all that information, his head was slowly moving around.  
Kid's watch suddenly beeped.  
"Snack time," he smiled at Haru. "Shall we go or will you miss her?"  
"I'd rather sleep and eat at the same time," the boy admitted. "But I still want to see my mom. Say goodbye."  
"Let's go," the blond ordered. "Then you'll unpack."  
Although eroded, Haru's decision not to get used to it and not to like anything at school was still firm. Even on torture, he would not admit to himself that the hated school had fascinated him with something and the possibility of finding friends was not ruled out.  
He was still stubbornly behind him.


End file.
